The Voluri, a new beginnig
by Bowickle
Summary: Bella was saved by Edward after James almost kills her. But what happens if the vulturi find out that Bella knows about vampires R&R PLease, first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

BPOV

I was wrestling with my dress, nervous for god knows why I'm wearing it. Alice woke me up at 3:00 in the morning. So I'm not in the very best mood for anything tonight. I got into trouble by the 'lovely' pixy, Alice, because I fell asleep on my arm and she said I was ruining my hair and make up. But at that point a really didn't care.

Edward was coming in around a half hour, he said that we were going somewhere special. My leg hurt a little when I tried to stand and walk but not horrible. I was lucky, six weeks ago when I 'thought' that James had my mother in the bale studio, but when I got there. I found myself alone and my mother wasn't there. James fooled me. I almost died that day but Edward saved me and had to bite my arm to suck all the venom from where James bit me.

Unintentionally I touched my arm to feel the only cool part of skin in my whole body.

Finally Edward pulled up in a fancy Buick. It was so beautiful I could hardly stand looking at it. But I could stand looking at the car then I could look at the person who was driving the car. I walked close to the porch steps to wait for him. He had to make an appearance for Charlie. "Hello beautiful" he said as he walked up the stairs. But as always I was too dazzled to say anything back.

We went into the house and sat at the table. Charlie came in with a troubled look on his face, probably because he was letting his only daughter to go to the prom with practically a stranger, to him. He sat down right across from me, and sitting next to a god called Edward.( lol I had to put that in there) He cleared his throat and started his "father and boy friend" talk. "Well Edward I see you dressed my girl real fancy tonight, keep her safe for me will ya?" he clenched his fists together then unclenched them. Glad to get that over with. "I sure will sir, don't worry she'll be with us the whole time." Edward smiled a mischievous/sneaky look on his face. I was worried.

Once we were in the car, he sped off onto the turn and headed out. I asked Alice where we were going tonight but all she said was somewhere special. Exactly what Edward said. I was dying to know where he was taking me. So now was my chance to ask. "Edward where are we going, Alice wouldn't tell me anything except for what you said. So PLEASE tell me!?" I heard him chuckle and say "I'm surprised that you don't know where we are going; it's very obvious around the school." I looked at him puzzled. He rolled his eyes and sighed" the prom." That still didn't ring ant bells. So what about the prom? He sighed again and said "I'm taking you to the prom Bella; I thought that you would be excited." Now I felt horrible, but also terrified. I felt horrible because hr thought that I didn't want to go to prom with him, but I did. I was terrified because I had no idea how to dance… at all. Mom new I couldn't dance and never pushed me because of how clumsy I was. He noticed my tenseness. "Do you not want to go to prom with me?" "NO I do want to go to prom with you but…" "But what" he asked "I can't dance… at all" I heard him chuckle beside me. Embarrassed, I blushed and looked out the window. "Bella don't be embarrassed, a lot of people don't know how to dance, plus I know how to dance, very well actually if I do say so myself" I had to laugh at that remark. Well of course he knew hoe to dance. "Bella, you know that I wont leave your side tonight, I promise. Plus you can stand on my feet; no one will be able to notice once we're dancing. How does that sound?"

I felt better now that he understood. I cursed at myself for being in a cast, and then I would be able to at least embarrass my self a little less then I would tonight. We got to the school, I had butterflies in my stomach, But was instantly relieved once I was in Edwards arms. We walked into the auditorium, people looked like they were having a great time. I noticed that there was a great big gap in the dance floor, that when I noticed that they were surrounding other people dancing. It was Jasper and Alice, and Emmett with Rosalie, waltzing to a slow song. That's when Edward grabbed my waist and walked me through the crowd and on to the dance floor. I was terrified, what if I fall, what if a mess up! Edward looked at me and said "don't worry, I wont let you go." And with that he picked me up and set my feet on his. I felt like a toddler, dancing on your daddy's feet. But I didn't really care at all. Then all of a sudden we were floating across the dance floor. At least that's what It felt like. We looked like the other two couples dancing, taking the dancing floor. For once I felt I fit with his family. The song ended and we walked off the stage, Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, just like before and walked to an empty table. He set me down and sat down next to me. "Are you having a good time?" I wouldn't say good but with him here, it was perfect." Ya I'm having a wonderful time." He smiled and looked outside, then he asked me." Do you want to go outside?" "Sure let me get my jacket." But already, it was in his hands and ready for me to set my arms in. he was such a gentlemen, I didn't deserve it, or him.

We walked out into the gazebo. A couple stepped off and we. No I walked gingerly up the stairs. Another slow song came on and again and was standing on his feet and we were floating across the dance floor. I didn't notice I was looking at our feet until he lifted my chin up to look at him. To my surprise, his face was sad, like he was hurting to do something. I put my hand on his face, to encourage him to say something. He finally spoke." Bella you are so beautiful, I have no idea why you choose me to love." I had to hold back my tears that were exactly how I felt about him. "I could not have chosen some one other to love then you Edward. You are so perfect in so many ways I cant explain, you look at me and I can see in your eyes that you love me, which I have no idea why. But can't you see that I love you too?" Then I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Damn tears, you ruin every perfect moment in my life. He wiped them away and smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Bella I do love you with all of my dead heart and nothing could change that, nothing." Then without saying another word, he softly touched his lips to mine. It was a short kiss, but I didn't mind, him kissing me. Me just plain old me was being kissed by the most beautiful lest man in the whole world.

All of a sudden we were floating across the floor again, but this time, I didn't look down. I held my head high and smiled, seeing Edward smile back. We danced song after song, not bothering that it wasn't a slow song or not. But we danced and danced.

But unfortionally we stopped dancing and went back to the family.

After the dance, Edward had a huge grin on his face, it was kind of creepy. "What?" I asked. He needed to stop smiling like that. He just nodded his head and opened the door to set me in the car. He walked to the other side of the car at human speed. He sped off out of the parking lot and down the road. I finally lost my patients with his game and asked. "Where are we going Edward, we aren't going back to Charlie's?" he just smiled and sped up on the road. Then he said. "We are going to see our meadow; I would like to talk to you about some things." Curios I adjusted in my seat to get comfortable, and then grabbed Edwards hand. His smile grew.

We were at the end of the road, even tough it was pitch black outside, I could tell that we were here. He was instantly at my door, opening it and gesturing his hand to mine. Then when I was out of the car, he spun me around and kissed me on the forehead. I wish the he would have kissed my lips, but I had to be good. I knew it was hard for him, so I didn't want to push him. I felt horrible that he had to control himself so much around me that he was in pain.

When I looked into his eyes, they twinkled in the moon light. He said, "Do you want to take a walk with me?" I giggled and nodded. In a split second, I was in his arms being cradled like a mother cradling her baby. I giggled again and he kissed me on the lips before he sprinted into the forest. It was exhilarating watching trees go by. I was kind of anxious about hitting trees so I clenched too tight around his neck. I heard him chuckle as he ran. I kissed his cheek, then his neck. Then we were finally there, in our meadow. He waited for me to let go but I guess I couldn't. He chuckled and helped pry my arms and legs from his body. I slipped and almost hit the ground but he caught me before I did. He grabbed me from around the waist and twirled me around, I smile and giggled.

Now my curiousness got the best of me so I had to ask, "So Edward, what did you want to talk to me about?" I saw his features change and tense a little but then he smiled again and said, "I just needed to tell you how much I love you." I could tell he was holding something back. But I didn't push. He pulled me to a rock where we could both sit together on. But when I was going to sit down he pulled me onto his lap. Shocked but didn't say anything, he smiled and smelled my hair. He let out a sigh then looked up at the night sky. The moon was beautiful. "You know Bella, it nice to have company once in a while at night; usually people would be asleep by now in their beds and snoring. But you would rather stay with a vampire alone and sit on his lap." I had to laugh at that that "Edward, would you rather sleep than time with the one you love, the love of your life, forever?" (I had throw the 'forever' in) Then I felt him stiffen under and I stiffened too until he relaxed and sighed.

"Bella that was what I wanted to talk to you about." He said starring at me intensely. I was a little scared, what was he talking about? Was he talking about the forever thing that I just said? "Edward I'm confused, why are we here then?" he looked at me with troubled, thoughtful eyes. He finally said something

"Bella, have you heard of the Voluri?"

i hope you liked it its my first fanfic so Please tell me what you think of it. does it suck? or is it good?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BPOV

"No, who is the Volturi?" I starred at him confused. "The Voluri is a very special family of vampires. Millennia on years old and they are treated like royalty.

In the beginning there were only three vampires, Marcus, Ciaus, and Aro. But now they're family has grown. There are guards and members of the protection of our secret association."

I starred at him, protection of our secret association?

He sighed and said. "The association to keep our secret, you know of being vampires."

O I was dumb, I knew that one. "But anyway, Bella, they are coming here soon because they know that you know our secret. In their rule book humans aren't aloud to know of our secret only if they have blood claim or you are going to be turned, or silenced.

I shivered at what he meant of being silenced. But at the same time happy. This is what I've always wanted to do for Edward. Become a vampire. It could save a whole lot of trouble for us; I wouldn't be the weakling any more. For strength wise any way, and I wouldn't be so breakable. I'd be able to do stuff with Edward's family and wouldn't have to be watched over like a baby.

I've always wanted to ask if I could be changed so I could be with Edward but I knew that he would be furious with me so I always decided to change the subject when it came to the question of what I was thinking. So here was my chance to ask if I could. "Oh Edward I want to ask a question of you, please don't get mad but I want to be turned into a vampire." I looked down, very cautious not to look at him if he was mad at me.

For a while I didn't hear any thing from him. I wasn't even sure if he was there. The only way that I knew that he was still there was that I saw his hand beside me. I started to get really nervous when I didn't hear him breathing, so I looked up. He had fury in his eyes and his jaw was clenched and his lips were in a hard line. His ands were in fists and was really tense. For the second time in my life, he looked like a vampire, and I was scared.

Before I could say anything he said "Bella, how could you ever want to become something like me, a horrible monster that kill people and have no feelings for humans at all. Is that what you want to become Bella?"

Grrrr how many times do I have to say hat he was NOT a monster. I starred him in the eye down to his soul and said "Edward Anthony Cullen! You are not a monster and don't you ever say that you are again!" I was shocked by how strong I held my anger, and the fact that it was the first time that I ever called Edward by his full name.

"But I am Bella, when is it going to get into your head that I am and that it is still dangerous for you to be around me."

"You can control yourself I know you can, or I would have been dead when we first met in biology."

"True but Bella, do you seriously want to become like me?"

"Yes Edward I have wanted to become one of you for so long, can we do it tonight, please I don't want to wait ant more. If you aren't going to do it then ill ask Alice or Carlisle to do it."

"Bella if there is going to be any one who is going to change you is me. But only on one condition."

"What's the condition?" I asked curiously, if there was any thing that I had to do in condition for becoming a vampire. I would do it.

"You would have to marry me first." He said with an impish grin.

I wasn't expecting that. I thought I was going to have to do the three things to be worthy or something, not marriage. I started to giggle uncontrollably and I got a dirty look. "Bella I just proposed to you and you think it's funny."

I started stop giggling but was still laughing inside." Marriage, Edward please comes on now you know that Renee would kill me if she found out that I was going to get married. She always thought of me getting married at the age 30. That was her age limit for me, and if I tell her that now, she'll freak!"

I was getting quite hypocritical but seriously MARRIAGE!

"I got it!" Edward yelled out of no where.

"How about we go to Las Vegas tonight and get married and we won't have to tell Charlie or Renee."

I didn't know Edward could be so sneaky, I liked it. My Edward and I will get MARRIED! "Edward I don't know what to say, I'm a little speechless."

"Nothing Bella just say yes, and we would be on our way."

But now I had to think about some thing else that I've been paddling off to the side. I knew that Edward and I had not just emotional live. But we were physically attracted to each other. Edward was always the one who had to control him self when we kissed. I always got too cared away and had to make it harder for him. I almost felt bad…almost.

I had to ask him though, so here was a good time to bring it up. "Um hey Edward… uh I was wondering… what would we do after the wedding? Would I be immediately changed or could w do something else?"

I felt myself blush and I looked away from his face and started to fidget with my hands.

"Bella what would you want to do after the wedding?"

"Well I was thinking, maybe we could have a traditional wedding you know, with a honeymoon and stuff."

He stiffened by me "Bella you know that we can't do that, it's too dangerous. I could kill you. You're so fragile. We are going to have to wait."

That hurt. He knew that I just wanted to try, just try and see if we could do it. If we couldn't then I would wait till I was changed and that was that. But I still wanted to. Even if it might be my hormones talking, I still had that physical attraction to him.

I didn't realize that I was crying till a felt something wet roll down my cheek. I didn't know why I felt this way until I recognized that feeling… rejection. "Bella my love please don't cry, but you know why I have to say no. otherwise I would ravish you right now if it were the case." I had to laugh at that, because I knew that if he could right now with my vulnerability, that I would let him.

"But Edward couldn't we just try. I know that if it doesn't work then we wait till I'm changed, but we could just see. Edward, I love you with all my heart and you will always be in my heart. I trust you, isn't that enough?"

I knew this was use less to beg cause I knew I would get the final no. I looked down again and waited for the final answer. But he lifted up my chin to look at my eyes. And all I saw in his eyes were lust, and passion. And I knew that he was really trying to be in control, but it was slipping.

"Bella, do you have any idea how hard it is for me when you're pleading at me like that. Its unbearable, and I cant take it any longer." And then with out letting me respond, he crashed his lips down to mine. His kiss was soft like always but then it deepened and became more passionate. His tongue traced my bottom lip and begged foe entrance. I obliged and opened my mouth. His tongue came pushing threw and we were battling for dominance. I was loosing air and just let him be the dominate one with our tongue war. I was out of breath so he started kidding my neck and my collar bone. I pulled him back up to kiss me and instinctively I wound my hands in his hair. Then I started to run my fingers down to his collar of his shirt. My hands were shaking and I knew that he would stop me soon. I got one button done, and then he stopped me.

"Bella no, not tonight." I pouted and looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes. I knew his only weakness with me and it was one word. "Please" I begged. He sighed and then looked at me again. "Bella lets make a deal. How about you marry me and, then I promise, we can try. But you have to marry me." I thought about it and thought how would Renee react about this? Was he serious?

"Alright Edward, I'll marry you. But is it going to be a big wedding?"

"Only if you want it to be, Bella you just made me the happiest man in the whole universe!"

And with that he crashed his lips to mine again. But it wasn't as long. He moved down to my neck and started using his tongue. This was too much; I couldn't help my self but moan out loud. I heard him chuckle and lightly kissed me on the lips. This got me thinking, what will he do on our honeymoon? It made me shiver.

"So Edward, we are going to get married? I guess it just really surprises me that it is really happening to me, although it's pretty ironic that we're two teens getting married." I giggled and started to stand up. Edward just pulled me back down so that I was on my back. Then unexpectedly he kissed me. Again he begged for entrance to my mouth and I let him. This time I didn't want a war so I let him win. His hand started to run down my neck, to me lower back. Then shockingly he started lifting up my shirt and put his hand on my bare lower back. I shivered, and I think I heard him moan. I wasn't sure.

After a while of a crazy make out session. He pulled away. I pouted and de laughed. "Bella don't look at me like that or we will be here all night and I don't want my family looking for us to find you in a not so presentable position. I blushed and pecked him on the cheek.

He got up at his fast flash movements, and helped me off the grass. I didn't realize that my hair was in a haystack till Edward tried to untangle it. I blushed and tried to make it look presentable. He flung me on his back and started running to he car. We got there in less then three minutes. Edward set me down and opened the car door. I slid in and was greeted by him starting the engine.

"So Bella how'd you like to come to a house full of vampires?" He asked sarcastically "I'd love to Edward" he chuckled and sped down the road.


End file.
